


Nonplus

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [210]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, a bit of crack, no socks day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nonplus: verb: nahn-PLUS: to cause to be at a loss as to what to say, think, or do: perplex</p>
<p>from Merrian-Webster:</p>
<p>"...In Latin, non plus means "no more." In the earliest known uses, which date to the 16th century, it was used as a noun synonymous with quandary. Someone brought to a nonplus had reached an impasse in an argument and could say no more. Within a few decades of the first known use of the noun, people began using nonplus as a verb, and today it is often used in participial form with the meaning 'perplexed.' "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonplus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> For my friends, mothers and non-mothers alike, I offer you a gift on "No Socks Day", especially for scrub456, who sent me some lovely images of the boys, who were completely sockless.

"It appears to be 'No Socks Day.' " John shook his head as he took another sip of tea.

"What?" Sherlock looked up from his microscope, rather puzzled by this non-sequitur. John was the only person on the planet who had the ability to nonplus him on a regular basis.

"No. Socks. Day." John repeated slowly, looking up at him.

"Oh...I thought you said...never mind." Sherlock quickly looked back down at the slide that held no actual interest or importance except as an excuse to hide his rapidly reddening face.

"What did you think I said?" John asked, with a smile in his voice.

"Nothing...Never mind, John...don't you need to go to the shops or check your infernal blog for trolls? I know how much you delight in telling them off before you delete their rather ridiculous comments...or laundry...you were complaining just last nigh- John?"

"Sorry...no, actually I'm not sorry. I've been wanting to do that for months now."

"Uhm...hmmm...could you maybe do it again...I kinda missed it the first time."

John grinned and kissed him once more, this time squarely on the mouth. He stood back and watched as Sherlock's eyes slowly opened.

"So...how exactly does one celebrate No Socks Day, John?"

"Give me your foot, love." John sat on the kitchen floor, for once clear of any debris from past experiments, and reached out for the offered foot. "You simply remove your socks, and go barefoot." He grinned as he gently pulled off Sherlock's custom-made purple and green striped socks. He sat back in surprise as he noticed his friend's beautifully painted toenails, in a lovely shade of red.

"You have beautiful feet, Sherlock...I never realised..."

"You never asked, John. If I knew you had a thing for feet..."

"Hmmm...not usually a thing one discusses with one's rather beautiful flatmate."

Again, Sherlock was confounded, confused and altogether perplexed.

"You...think...I'm...?"

"Yes. God, yes."

"But..."

"I never said I was straight."

"Ah."

"Couch?"

Sherlock nodded and turned off his microscope, finished his cold tea and followed John to the couch.

"May I?"

Sherlock stretched out and placed his feet in John's lap. He shivered as John kissed the tops of his feet, and moaned as he began to massage them gently. "Lotion?" John asked. Sherlock pulled a bottle from beneath the couch. "Mmmm...honey and almond, lovely."

They spent a few moments in silence, then Sherlock sighed. "I have little use for holidays in general, but I believe this is a holiday that we definitely should continue to observe....religiously."

"And not just on May 8th...tomorrow it's Lost Sock Day after all..."

"Hmmm...sounds like something we should investigate, thoroughly."


End file.
